


Taylor Swift's Straight Sweater and Lesbian Cardigan

by sscout



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscout/pseuds/sscout
Summary: Work in Progress.Don't be surprised if I don't actually add anything for years.





	Taylor Swift's Straight Sweater and Lesbian Cardigan

Work in Progress.


End file.
